


Voices from the Story

by nevereverever



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And she will get one!, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Cassandra de Rolo Needs a Hug, Character Death, Depression, Discussion of Death, Disordered Eating, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feeblemind, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guys I think the moral of this collection is that Vox Machina love each other, Hair Washing, Hugs, Non-Explicit Nudity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Reunions, Scanlan's Last Wish, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Weddings, Whitestone (Critical Role), syngorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: A collection of short scenes from the life and times of Vox Machina, both during and after canon. Each chapter is a self-contained moment inspired by an episode from Campaign 1. When the world runs this deep and the characters are so loved, there are always more stories to tell.
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo & Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Kima/Allura Vysoren, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Pike Trickfoot & Vax'ildan, Syldor Vessar & Vex'ahlia, Velora Vessar & Vex'ahlia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. Velora's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had too many Vox Machina One-Shots in my brain, and I needed a place to put them. I have 4 already finished, and I will probably post one every few days.
> 
> This first one was inspired by Dalen's Closet and also a little bit of Heredity and Hats. I hope you enjoy it!!!

Vex never learned to like Syngorn. Despite her high marriage, her barony, her status as a Savior of Exandria, and her seat on the Council of Tal’Dorei, she could still feel the glares and sneers. She’d been to Syngorn many times since the defeat of Vecna, and she always left feeling shamed. She always left reaching out for a brother that she knew wouldn’t reach back.

Except, perhaps this time he could. Because Scanlan, that delightful, awful man, had worded his Wish that Vax’ildan could speak at his sister’s wedding. Velora was his sister. Cass too, on a technicality, but Wishes loved technicalities. 

(When they told Cass, she’d laughed, cold and tired. She looked at them with bright eyes and said “I really don’t need any more dead siblings”)

They had considered the possibility, in a tavern in Dalen’s Closet, very, very drunk. They had considered it while Keyleth sobbed into Pike’s arms and Percy wouldn’t let go of Vex’s hands and Scanlan fell asleep, so exhausted he could barely speak, with his head in Grog’s lap. They considered it when they all sat on the beach the next morning, hungover and tired and angry and joyful. It wasn’t like they hadn’t considered it. 

But on the day of the wedding of Velora Vessar and Theoden Orithana, it felt like they hadn’t considered it enough. 

“Darling? Can I come in?” Vex knocked on the door to her childhood bedroom, though it had been Velora’s much longer than it had ever been hers.

“Vex?” Velora called back, “Yes, come in. I- umm actually I could use a hand with this dress.” Vex cracked open the door and slid through. Velora was biting her lip and had her hands behind her back, grasping for the last few buttons of her gown. Vex batted her hands away and started doing them herself.

“You look incredible, dear. Much better than I looked at either of my weddings.” She finished the buttons and leaned her chin onto Velora’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Her baby sister was taller than her now, though still with an owlbear feather tucked behind her ear. Vex smiled as she looked at their reflections in the mirror in front of them. They looked alike. More alike than Vex looked to anyone now.

“Thank you. Though if I remember correctly, you drowned shortly before one of your weddings. So I don’t know how much of a compliment that was meant to be. And I wasn’t present at either which you should remind me to be angry with you about someday. Sorry. It’s just- fuck, am I nervous.” 

“You’re going to be just fine. Marriage is not an easy thing. But it is good. It is important. I’m so proud of you for finding someone that you love. I’m sure Syldor was not…” Velora stifled a laugh against the back of her hand.

“Oh, he was awful. Thank the gods Mother was there when I told him I was engaged to a tiefling. I think he might have combusted if not for her.” Vex giggled at the thought of her father on fire. “He’ll be alright with it eventually, I'm sure. Theo- He’s a good man. And he makes me laugh. I can’t help but think that Vax would have liked him.” Vex’s smile flickered but remained.

“Vax would have come around to anyone you loved. That our father isn’t fond of him would have just been a plus. And he is actually what I came to talk to you about." She looked down at her hands. She wished he was with her.

"What do you mean?" Velora turned around so they were face to face. Vex took a deep breath and steadied herself against the rising tide of her grief, an ever-present force even after all these years.

"There is a slight possibility that he may make an appearance at some point today. Because at my wedding in Dalen’s Closet a Wish was made. That Vax could speak at his sister’s wedding.” Velora put her hand over her mouth, and Vex could see tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “No, darling, please don’t cry, you’ll smudge your makeup.”

“I won’t. I won’t. It’s just a surprise is all. Is it likely?” Vex shook her head, a strand of her greying hair coming loose from her braid. Velora nodded and pressed her lips together tightly. She steadied herself the way Vex remembered being taught in etiquette lessons.

“That’s alright. Just another wedding gift, I suppose. If it happens.” Velora smiled again. She grabbed Vex's hand and squeezed, so tight it almost hurt.

“I love you very much, sister. And I feel very honored to be standing beside you today.” Vex smoothed out a wrinkle in her sister’s gown and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. She did not smudge her makeup.

“I love you too, Vex." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Do you know how long until I’m supposed to be…” she trailed off, glancing around the room. 

“Oh, you were supposed to be out there a few minutes ago. But what kind of bride would you be if you weren’t fashionably late to your own wedding?” Vex offered her arm and Velora took it, grinning. 

They walked together, out of the twisting halls of the Vessar home, and into the central square of the city. The guests were sitting in concentric circles surrounding a flowered archway, with two aisles set on opposite sides. With a kiss on the cheek, Vex handed her sister off to Devana and took her place at the center of the circle. On the ground around the arch, an arcane sigil was drawn, and when Vex stood in it, some of the lines lit up. Across from her was a dragonborn, who she recognized as Theo’s best man.

Music started to play, a soft elven song filled with the ancient magic that flowed like water in Syngorn. Velora and Theoden made their way down the aisles and found their places in the ritual circle, across from each other under the arch. They joined hands, and the sigil lit fully. 

“Let these ties bind us as long as we both live. And when we are gone, may our souls remain, intertwined,” Velora said, her voice shaking, a smile on her face.

“Let these ties turn two to one. And when we are gone, let them live through those we leave behind,” Theo replied. The arcane light wove in thin ribbons up their bodies, wrapped around their connected hands. Their silver betrothal rings turned to gold.

"May our families be stronger together when our hearts are one." A single black feather drifted through the air above them.

"May our families grow larger when we share all that is ours." The snowdrops that were woven into the arch bloomed just a little larger. 

From the corner of her eye, Vex saw her own shadow move and shift, coalescing into a figure at her shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt the presence of her brother. He wasn’t there physically, not like in Dalen’s Closet, but she could feel him. She could feel him smiling.

“I love you, Stubby,” the presence whispered so only she could hear. 

“I know,” she murmured in response. She felt something brush against her cheek, and she smiled. She opened her eyes and saw the bright shadow of her brother pass behind Velora. Theo’s eyes widened, but he didn’t let go of her. Vex felt a tear run down her cheek. 

“I will always love you, little one. Live well, be happy, and never stop climbing.” And as quickly as it arrived, the shadow of Vax’ildan was gone, and the arcane light only grew brighter.

The air was gone for a moment after, as they all keenly felt the void he had left. Theo squeezed Velora's hand.

“I see you. Let my sight never fade,” Velora continued the ritual words with a sniffle and a smile. Her beloved smiled back.

“I know you. Let my grasp never falter,” Theo finished. 

“I choose you,” they said together, the light becoming so bright it was almost difficult to look at, “I pledge to you my heart and all that I am.” 

The light around them flared and then faded, and Theo pulled Velora in for a sound kiss. Some of the stuffier elves in the audience gasped, and it was enough to make Vex’ahlia have to swallow a laugh. They wrapped each other in a hug and did not let go for a long moment.

“Sorry,” Theo said softly, “I wanted just a little something from my culture.” Velora grinned and put a hand on his cheek to pull him back into a kiss.

“It’s perfect,” she said, rolling her eyes, “I couldn’t be happier.” Theo pressed his forehead against Velora’s.

“Your brother?” he asked. Velora nodded, a tear falling from her eye to the still softly glowing glyphs. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “I’m so glad I got to meet him.” The newlywed held each other and the clouds drifted lazily through the sky and the wind whispered wishes in the trees.


	2. Keyfish Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax washes the blood from Keyleth's hair after the infamous cliff dive of C1E97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of a better title for this than what it is called in my wip document which is "Keyfish Aftermath" lol. There is nudity in this because they are taking a bath, but it isn't described at all. Enjoy friends!

The bathtubs in Whitestone Castle might just have been the best in all of Exandria. They were large and comfortable, the water warmed by the hot springs below. There were always fragrant soaps and bath salts sitting by that Vex had a habit of stealing.

Vax hadn't let go of Keyleth since he saw her leaning heavily on his sister, covered in her own blood. She said that she was fine, that everything was okay and that they were worrying too much.

He believed her, but not enough to let go of her hand. 

He tugged her towards the bathtubs in the basement with little protest. She tried to deny it, but he could see the exhaustion written in the lines of her body. She’d never been very good at hiding when she was hurting, his beautiful sunshine girl.

"That was really dumb, Kiki," he said, guiding her to a bench where she sat, grateful to rest her aching legs. He eased the antlers out of her hair and combed his fingers through the strands still caked with blood. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second.

"I know," she muttered. He untied her shoes and loosened the lacing on her dress so she could step out of it. She saw his hands shaking as he did, but didn't say anything.

"You really don't though. You-" he ran a hand over her exposed side, over a bruise that purpled half of her torso. His hands were gentle though calloused and rough and she shivered. 

"This is a mess," he whispered under his breath. She laughed, soft and vulnerable. She found herself laughing a lot when they asked her about it. It was funny, in a way. Look at Keyleth, she gets herself killed by being unsupervised for a minute. Leader of the Ashari, Voice of the Tempest, jumps off a cliff when she absolutely should know better. And she did know better and she was alright.

But she couldn't stand the look in Vax's eyes, all mournful and worried. So, she made jokes.

“What's a mess: my hair or the direction our lives are going?” He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She always felt like he could look deeper into her, like his gaze alone could suss out her lies and make her feel so deeply. She didn’t look away even though it hurt.

"Both." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his arms. She went easily, boneless and exhausted, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Safe in each other's embrace, the world melted just a little farther away.

"You really need a bath," he said, smiling for the first time in days. It didn't reach his eyes. She giggled, a little manic.

"Only if you come with me." His arms pressed into her bruised ribs and it twinged. She puffed out a deep breath and held him tighter. 

"You drive a hard bargain," he replied, letting her go so he could doff his armor. Without his support, her head felt woozy and her vision started to tunnel. She sat back down and focused on her breath as the world slowly stopped spinning. 

It took him 6 minutes to take off his armor. He'd timed it, or Vex had timed it and he'd rolled his eyes. But it felt like much too long when he had a tired and hurting Keyleth to take care of. When he turned to see her, her face was pressed into the wall, eyes closed, mouth set into a soft frown. 

"Don't fall asleep yet." He wound his hand through her hair and gave a gentle tug. She nudged his hand with her head like Minxie would. It was so sweet and all he could think of was what Vex described, his Keyleth scattered across the rocks. He scooped her up into his arms. Any other day she would have protested, but she was tired. So tired that it felt like her bones were made of lead, foreign and heavy and apart from her body

“Dying was hard,” she mumbled into the warm skin of his chest. She pressed her palm above his heart and felt it there, still beating. She flexed her fingers and felt the pain tug at her joints. “Hurts.”

“I know, beautiful.” He set her in the steaming water as gently as he could manage then climbed in after her, settling her in the space between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest. The water was warm and soft and Keyleth tucked her face into the crook of his neck and he was happy. Keyleth had died, they’d all died and he- he knew that it wasn’t far away. But dear gods, he loved her and she made him so happy.

“Seriously, don’t fall asleep,” he said, scolding. She grumbled and her eyelashes fluttered against his skin. She definitely meant to say something, but instead she brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss into his palm. He had nice hands. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m not cute,” she got around to saying, her words running together, “I’m an archdruid.” He laughed in earnest at that.

“Lean forward, your hair’s a wreck.” She begrudgingly slumped forward enough that he could get at her hair. He reached for a pitcher on the small table that sat beside the bath. He filled it with water and poured it through her hair, using one hand to keep it out of her eyes. 

With slow, careful hands, he washed it until the last of the blood was gone. When the water finally ran clear, he massaged the tight muscles of her shoulders, ran his hands up and down her arms, held her close.

“I love you.” She was still tired, but it didn’t feel like it was eating away at her any longer. She turned in his arms so they were sitting face to face, her legs straddling his. She liked looking at his face.

"I love you too. Kiki. I don't- I don't know how much time I have left. But I need you. I need you here for all of it." She brushed a kiss against the underside of his jaw and he sighed, long and slow.

"I will be. I’ll be more careful, I promise.” She lazily traced down the line of his face, his neck, his shoulder, down to the dark spot above his heart. “I want time with you.”

“Good,” he said, wrapping her in his arms. She relaxed into them and yawned into his shoulder, perfectly content to fall asleep right there. “I think you need a bed, love.”

“Mmm,” she hummed into his skin, unwilling to move, “would it be irresponsible for me to Wind Walk us upstairs?”

“I love you so much.”


	3. Vex Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex mourns, her husband supports her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no way that Vex does not break in the wake of her brother's death. Like, my girl keeps it together during the one-shots, but holy heck no way that isn't just shock. That's her twin!!! I would set this about a week after then end of the Search for Bob.
> 
> TW for disordered eating, mourning, and panic attacks. This is some angst, y'all.
> 
> Anyway, I posted this real late, but I hope you like it.

She was fine for a while after. She made it through several weeks and a truly idiotic quest riding the haze of shock. She held Kiki while she cried and pried bottles of liquor from Grog's hands. She got out of conversations with a quiet, "Oh no, I'll be fine, darling. How are you?" 

Percy saw through it like it was glass. Something that would have to break before he got to her. Something that could reveal and wound in equal measure.

When it did, at least he was there to catch her.

“Dear, you need to eat something,” Percy pleaded, one hand on the cup of soup and the other on her forehead. She hadn’t moved in hours, crying softly into her pillow. 

“I can’t,” she responded, shaking her head. Her hair was tangled and unwashed, the bags under her eyes deeper than he had ever seen them. Her eyes themselves were watery and unfocused, staring off into the middle distance like she could see him in the shadows. He put down the mug and used careful hands to guide her upright. She leaned into his chest. Her breaths were shaky as they sat together in silence. The room felt too large.

“This isn’t healthy. He wouldn’t want this, you know he wouldn’t.” She curled up smaller into herself, her muscles tight with the pain of grief.

“I don’t care what he would have wanted. He’s fucking gone, that’s the whole thing.” He didn’t want to answer that. He knew what she was doing because he’d done it a thousand times himself. Pushing people away when you’re in pain.

“You need to eat, dearest,” he said instead. "I brought soup because you can't possibly feel well." Her skin was warm against his, but she had always run hotter than him. There was so much burning inside of her.

"I feel like shit," she scowled. "I feel like half of my fucking heart is gone and I've been bleeding out for weeks and soup is not going to fucking fix it."

"Vex-"

“There’s no point to me if there’s no him,” she snapped, her voice tense and rising with anger. He suppressed the fiery spark of rage in his chest. He wasn’t going to let her do this. He was supposed to take care of her. For better or worse and all that bullshit. He took a deep breath.

“Don’t say things you know aren’t true.”

"Don't tell me what I know about my own worth," she hissed, her voice filled with ire. She didn't look him in the eye, just stared straight ahead. 

"You are still a whole person, Vex," he said, voice even and insistent. "He is important. He is so important, but he's not what makes you whole."

"Stop lying, Percival." She spit his name like poison. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Please, darling. Half a cup of soup," he said, his voice shakier than he would have liked. She made an angry noise from the back of her throat that sounded unnervingly like Trinket's growl.

“Fuck off, Percy!” She pulled away from him but he held her fast in his arms. She struggled, trying to get free, but he was firm and solid. “Let me go!”

“I’m not leaving. You’re not going to do this alone." She pushed against his chest, weak with the pain and exhaustion.

"Fuck you--" she exclaimed. It hurt him, those words from her precious lips, chapped and cracked as they were from days of tears.

“I’m not going to let you starve yourself, Vex’ahlia.” She went stiff against him, sobs building in her throat. He carried on. “You’re hurt, love, I know, but you have so much more inside you than pain. When I first met you, I thought that I was made, body and soul, of suffering. You didn’t let me live like that, and I’m sure as shit not going to let you. I love you to the moon and back and I am not letting you go.” 

She turned her face into his chest, crying again. Terrible wracking sobs that shook her whole body. He brought a hand up to cradle her head as gently as his scarred, calloused hands could.

“It’s going to be alright, love. It’s not right now, but it’s going to be, I promise.” Without realizing, he started to slowly rock them back and forth, back and forth.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “You don’t have to--” He cut her off before she could think about finishing that thought. He didn’t want to hear it from her, not now. Maybe that was selfish, but he couldn’t bear it.

“Shh, there’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be. Nowhere in the entire world I would rather be than right here with you." He could feel her shuddering breaths against his chest, the way her tears had left a damp spot on his shirt. He kept rocking, back and forth. 

"I'm awful," she protested, bringing a hand up to clutch at his, her fingers scrambling to find purchase like a climber on the edge of a cliff. He took her hand and pressed it to his heart.

"You're everything," he mumbled into her hair. Another stuttering sob broke free from her throat, her breaths coming quick and unsteady.

“I hate this,” she cried, gripping his hand so tight that it hurt. His heart clenched in his chest. His poor girl.

“No one likes mourning, dearest. Just focus on breathing, right now.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as an example. She copied him, struggling for control of something as simple as her breath. “That’s it, Vex, in and out.”

They sat for a while, breathing. Percy mumbled sweet things that he’d never be caught dead saying to anyone but her. You’re doing so well and you’re the strongest person I know and I love you I love you I love you.

“This royally fucking sucks,” she said, bringing one hand up to scrub at her face once she felt like she could breathe again.

“I know, love, I know.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Please, please eat something.”

“I will. I’m sorry. I know- that you have felt this before. I’m sorry that I can’t handle it.” She didn't move from her place pressed against his chest. He sighed.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you apologize so much in my life.” She laughed, but it was hollow, there was no joy in it. It was a reflex he thought she’d unlearned around him. He shuffled her around so he could reach the mug of broth and placed it gingerly in her shaking hands. She took a sip, carefully, like she might break if she moved too fast.

“How is it still warm?” Her eyes flickered closed for a moment, and the pain in her face lessened.

“The mug. Taryon made them for the bakery. Prestidigitation." She took another long sip, draining almost half the cup. He put a hand on hers and guided it away from her lips. "Not too fast, love. Don’t make yourself sick."

"Somebody told Tary, right?" She said, her voice wavering over the words. She took another drink and drew her knees closer to her chest.

"Allura sent him a message after the-- you were a bit out of it. His necklace had gone off, so he knew. He’s managing, like the rest of us." He looked down at her, tear-stained and shaking. He felt the deep despair in his own gut and wondered if any of this could be called managing.

"Is it weird that I miss him?” 

“It has always felt a little odd how attached we are to that weird, little-” Vex cut him off.

“No. Not Tary. My-” brother. Vax. She couldn't make her mouth form the words but he heard them clear enough. He let out a pained sigh. “We’ve been apart longer than this before.”

“Vex, you are allowed to feel whatever you need to. You are allowed to miss him, you’re allowed to be angry with him, you’re allowed to messily cry into my shoulder for hours.” She laughed at that. “This is a process that is going to take the rest of your life. It won’t always be this hard, but while it is, I’m going to be right here. And when it gets easier, however long that takes, I’ll still be-” She captured his lips in a kiss, soft and tentative. Her hand on his cheek was still warm from the mug.

“Gods, I love you so much.”

“And I you. Now, finish your soup.”


	4. Percy, Cass, and an Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has some important news to share with his baby sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped and I wrote de Rolo family feels. love you, critters <3

“Percival! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Cassandra didn’t look up when he entered her study, she could tell it was him by the sound of his footsteps. She was far too busy for that. There were so many plans to be made, projects to start, endless paperwork to do. She shook a cramp out of her right hand and continued writing with her left.

“Well, I wanted to see if I could lure you out for dinner, and failing that, get you to at least have some tea.” She blinked her eyes hard, trying to clear the blur from her vision. She heard the clinking of teacups hitting the edge of her desk.

“I have things to do, Percy. I’ll eat later,” she said dismissively. He snatched the quill from her hand and she looked up, frustrated. She grabbed for it, but he pulled away too quickly.

“You’ll drink this tea now, and then eat later,” Percy replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” She picked up the teacup and took a sip. It was a blend she didn’t recognize, maybe something one of the many roving adventurers that wandered through their home had left behind.

“You’re a brat and I love you very much.” Percy moved some papers out of the way so he could sit on her desk. The fond look in his eyes made her want to smack him and hug him at the same time 

“So, do you have something to tell me, or did you come here for the exclusive purpose of being an asshole?” She glanced up at him over the edge of her teacup. He was grinning like an idiot. She smiled despite herself.

“I do have something to tell you, actually.” She hummed and waved her hand in a ‘go on.’ “Vex’ahlia is pregnant.” 

Had she not been the well trained Lady of Whitestone that she was, she might have spit out her drink. Instead, she took another sip.

“Is it yours?” Cassandra asked, looking him dead in the eye with a smile sharp enough to cut diamonds.

“I regret bringing you tea,” he huffed, still smiling. It was clear that he wasn’t going to let teasing dampen his mood. His eyes shone and his hair was messy and her brother was happy, really happy for the first time in the longest time. She got up from her seat to stand at his side.

“As you should, it was an annoyance and a distraction,” she caught his eyes, “I’m happy for you, Percy. The de Rolo family lives on.” He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. He held tight and she fought the ingrained urge to pull away. Ignored the twisted voice inside of her that didn’t want to touch him.

“It was never supposed to be us, Cass,” he sighed, looking out of the window in her study onto Whitestone below. It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining brightly, reflecting off of the newly fallen snow. 

“I know,” she whispered. It was something she thought about often, what her world would have looked like if. There were all sorts of ifs that she’d spent countless hours wading through. She was sure her brother had too. She squeezed his hand.

“It was supposed to be Vesper and Jules. Gods, they would have been so much better at this than we are.” Cassandra laughed and he turned to face her again, exasperated.

“But can you imagine Julius fucking around with Vox Machina?” She stifled a laugh into her hand. 

“Oh, definitely not,” Percy said with a chuckle. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“They might have been better at this part. The peacetime and the parenting. But we’re the ones who made it this far, Percy. We’ve both been through hell and we came out on the other side with our city and a family. And we’ll do the best we can for both.”

“I miss them, Cassie. I wish they were here. I wish I could tell them.” He hadn’t called her Cassie since they were children. 

“I miss Mother and Father. What I wouldn’t do for one last hug from Mum,” Cass said, letting the truth slip freely from her lips. She tugged Percy closer and his hand slipped out of hers and resettled on her waist. It hurt, it burned to be so close, to let her walls start to crumble. “Or Ludva or Ollie or Whitney. But not Jules. He gave awful hugs, so bony.”

“I’m bony,” Percy said. He should have sounded offended or annoyed, but there were tears in his voice. She put her head on his shoulder.

“You are. Your children are doomed.” His cheek came to rest on her hair and he let out a sound that might have been a laugh or a sob. 

“I suppose they’ll just need plenty of hugs from their Aunt Cass.”

“Oh gods, I hate that. I’m too young to be an aunt. Can’t they just call me Cassandra?” 

“They can call you Cassandra Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo, Guardian of the Woven Stone or Aunt Cass, your pick.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and it reminded her of their mother and it hurt, it all hurt.

“I hate you.” She poked him in the stomach and he squirmed away and for a second they were the people they might have been had the world not treated them with such cruelty. Their parents and siblings were downstairs with Vex, planning a lavish baby shower. Whitestone was not a city of survivors, just a cold and quiet mountain town. 

But it wasn’t real, and it was just a second.

The second passed and they were eye to eye, the same height now. His eyes were still shiny with tears and their white hair betrayed that they weren’t the people they could have been, they were just who they were. And Percy was going to have a child.

“They’re not even here yet, Cassie. And I already love them so much.” His voice wavered and he looked afraid but so happy. So happy that it felt contagious like she couldn’t help but start falling in love with them too. Percy and Vex’s child. She felt a warmth in her chest that she hadn’t felt often in the past five years. Something like honest devotion.

But she couldn’t say that. So she said, “Didn’t you say something about dinner?”


	5. Kima and Allura after Daxio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during and after Allura is Feebleminded at the Battle of Fort Daxio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... they're lesbians, Tiberius.

There was one person in the very scary world that Allie trusted. She didn’t know her name, but she knew that she was safe, that she was a friend. She knew that the safe person was bright and shining and small. She was very hard when Allie hugged her, but she had soft hands.

Allie didn’t want to look anywhere but at her friend’s hands because when she looked other places, there were other people. People who were not safe, not friends. They said things that she couldn't understand in voices that made her scared, so she didn’t look at them. She curled up, as small as she could, and hoped they would go away.

The friend spoke to her too. She didn’t know- she couldn’t understand- there was no meaning when she said things, but it sounded like home. It sounded like good memories and hugs and her friend sounded sad. 

She didn't want her friend to be sad because her friend was the only thing that was good and good things shouldn't be sad. She tried to make her friend happy again, put her hands on her friend's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

It didn't make her friend happy, it made her friend cry more. Allie made a soft, sad noise from the back of her throat. She didn't know how to make her friend happy again if hugging her and holding her hands and not letting go didn’t help. She didn't know anything. She didn't want to make her friend any more sad so she pulled away. She couldn't break her good things.

She shouldn't be allowed good things if all she could do was break them. Her eyes darted over her friend's form, looking for cracks.

Her friend took her to a room that was quiet and away and not as scary. Her friend cried, but her face was angry. She said lots of things Allie didn't understand and… her friend left. She threw her big, shiny sword over her shoulder and left.

She was alone.

Allie didn’t like alone. She thought she didn’t like the other people but she really didn’t like alone because then the only things were what was in her head and it was scarier in her head than in the world. She kept reaching out for something that she knew was there and it wasn’t. There wasn’t anything but space. Her head was so scary inside, like the dark nothing would eat her up and then she would be gone

The door to the room creaked and Allie skittered away from it, into a chair that was as far as she could get from the sound. But the sound made the door open and the door brought her friend. She scrambled up from the chair to meet her, but her friend put out a hand and said something (something Something SOMETHING) that she didn’t understand and then the door made another friend.

A bright red friend who hugged her so tight. A bright red friend said lots more things and Allie whimpered because it only made her feel the dark empty in her head. There were other people too. Other people who were good and safe but she was still scared as they all talked to each other, their voices coming from all directions.

One of them, who was also very small and very bright and glowing (how was she glowing?) abruptly reached out for Allie’s hands. She pulled away, but the glowing, it seemed safe, it seemed good. And the bright little friend was safe and good and so Allie let their hands touch.

The light ran up her arms, warm like she had put her hands by a fire. And it was good, it was safe and it chased away the darkness in Allie- no- Allura’s head. 

She opened her eyes once the Restoration had passed and saw Pike staring up at her, a terrible fear behind her eyes. Keyleth was gripping tightly to her arm and it was wonderfully grounding. She looked at Vox Machina standing, weary and bruised, in the doorway, then back to Pike.

“You are a godsend, my dear,” she said, relief washing over her. She couldn’t help but pull Pike in for a hug, but she struggled to pick her up. She wasn’t quite in adventuring shape anymore. “You’re heavy now!”

“I just have so much armor on,” Pike replied, brushing her hands down Allura’s arms, as if to check for more injuries she couldn’t see. Seemingly satisfied, she stepped back just in time to avoid the barreling halfling that pushed between Grog and Vex and wrapped Allura in the tightest hug she’d ever felt.

“Don’t do that again,” Kima said, her voice wobbly with tears. Allura hadn’t heard it like that since-- since times she didn’t want to think about. Instead, she just clutched Kima as close as she could, running a hand over her hair. The rest of the world, the room, Vox Machina, the crisis outside, it all faded into the background when she had Kima in her arms. 

“I’m sorry. I should have been careful. We needed allies, I didn’t know-”

“You shut up,” Kima said, her voice sharp as her Holy Avenger. She grabbed a handful of Allura’s robe and pulled her down for a kiss. It was brief, no more than a second, but the closer Allura was to her best friend, the more she felt like herself again. And the kiss made her feel real and whole. It hurt to have her mind stolen from her, but with Kima’s lips against hers, she was sure that she was cared for. Loved. 

It wasn't until a while later that they were alone together. Daxio was a wreck, there was so much to do, and both of them kept moving and working until they were both on the brink of exhaustion. It must have been approaching dawn when they found an empty barrack and decided to collapse for the night, and there was a moment of quiet as Kima doffed her armor. Allura took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry-” she started.

“I told you, none of that,” Kima stopped her, anger and fear still boiling underneath her words. “You did what you thought was necessary. We’re fighting a fucking war. I’m just glad you’re alive. I’m glad you’re still you.” She took off the last bit of her plate armor and stumbled towards the bed where Allura was sitting. Allura caught Kima’s waist before she managed to lie down, bringing them eye to eye. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen into Kima’s eyes back behind her ear.

“Does this mean we can stop dancing around each other and just-- can we say what we mean?” Allura said, a soft smile on her face.

“You were never a very good dancer, Allie,” Kima replied, smiling again for the first time in days, though there was a glimmer of tears in her eyes. “I was so scared. I was so scared that you were gone and I would never get the chance-” Allura cut her off with a kiss, not rushed like the first one. Slow and sweet, a breath of fresh air in the world that was burning to the ground around them.


	6. Hug a Pickle (you'll feel better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Vax hugs, in the middle and at the end. HEY! This is the Chapter with the Major Character Death! If you're looking to avoid that, stop here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys. I really didn't mean to write this one sad, but I have no control over my angsty wants and needs. Major character death ahead, ye been warned! But like, in a happy and sweet major character death way, you know?

Pike loved healing her friends. She just wished they'd get hurt less often, or take better care of themselves. So when she saw Vax lying unconscious on the ground, she swore first and then took off running.

She fell to her knees at his side and saw the grisly wound that marred his torso. Her ribs twinged with sympathetic pain.

"Hey Stringbean," Pike said softly, brushing the hair out of Vax's face. Her fingertips glowed with the golden light of Cure Wounds and the honeysuckle sweet smell of Sarenrae's grace. 

The warm, divine energy of the spell drifted through his body, mostly sealing the large gash in his side that had put him out. He blinked his eyes open slowly like he was waking up from a peaceful nap, not near death from a horde of hungry direwolves.

"Hi, Pike," he said muzzily, "thanks for the heal. Oww, that hurts," he complained as she moved his torn leathers aside to get a better look at the wound. It didn't look great, still sluggishly bleeding. She tried to push another burst of healing, but she was tapped. 

"You'll be okay," she said, pulling off her traveling cloak and pressing it to his side. "Oh man, it's been a long day. Sorry for getting us into this"

"Not your fault. But, it'd be nice if fewer things tried to kill us," Vax mumbled, reaching out for her hand. She didn't have one to give because she was using both hands to apply pressure. Instead, she head-butted his outstretched hand and he started to pet her hair, bloodied as it was.

"Hey, stay here with me, Vax," she reprimanded as his eyes started to drift closed. She flitted a hand to her ear to activate her earring. "Can anyone hear? Vax and I got a little ambushed and he got a little knocked out."

"Fuck. Where are you?" Vex's voice came over the earrings, sleep rough. 

"The woods," Vax responded, "Northwest-ish of camp. Not too far." He whimpered when Pike pressed harder into his side.

"Can either of you make a sign?" Scanlan's voice, tinged with worry. Pike nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. She screwed up her face and murmured a quick incantation and the cloak she was holding to Vax’s side started to glow bright white. Vax pressed his eyes tight shut.

“Sorry buddy, I have to be touching something to make it glow.” He nodded and moved his hand to grip her shoulder.

“I see you,” Vex called through the earring, and very faintly in the distance. She reached them naught but a few seconds later, her hands already shimmering with a spell. She pressed her palm flat against her brother's chest and pushed, the surge of blue energy fully closing the wound beneath Pike's hands.

"Thanks, Stubby," Vax groaned, rolling onto his side, face to face with Pike. She dropped the Light spell and the cloak in her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood shakily, with her in tow.

“What the fuck were you both doing so far out here?” Vex turned and started walking back towards camp. Vax followed her with Pike sitting on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline of the midnight ambush left her system.

“We went for a walk. We didn’t plan on the big fuck-off wolves,” Vax grumbled. 

“Well, plan better next time,” Vex responded, flicking her brother in the forehead. Pike smiled. He was covering for her and she knew it. She’d had a nightmare, that was why they had gone on a walk. But Vax didn’t say that, he just carried her back to camp. He didn’t let go when they got back either, he covered them both in blankets and fell asleep, still clinging tightly. Pike smiled, warm for the first time all day.

Pike Trickfoot died happy, praying in the temple she had rebuilt with her own hands. It was early morning, and the pink glow of the sun blanketed the central chamber where she knelt, whispering quiet devotions to her goddess. The temple was humble, as was the nature of the Everlight, and there was no one around to witness as a cloud passed over the sun and the last breath left Pike with a soft smile.

Her vision dimmed for a while, but she was not afraid. When it returned, she looked up into the face of an old friend.

“Hello, Pickle.” He reached out a hand towards her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, now hovering a few inches above the ground. She glanced back at her body, her white hair pulled into a neat bun.

“I didn’t think you would be here,” she said in lieu of a greeting, “I thought you would be…” She trailed off, not sure where he had been all these years. All these centuries. 

“I would not be anywhere but here with you. You have done so beautifully, Pike. You have built so much. You made them so happy.” He had a sad smile on his face, so similar to the one he’d worn in his final days when they were fighting for their lives and the world and saying a thousand tiny goodbyes. She tugged him down by his feathered sleeve and he knelt beside her so they were eye to eye.

“It was my honor,” she looked down at her shimmering spectral form, her hands now devoid of wrinkles, matching his that never got to age. “She’s the only one left now. I hope she takes her time. Will I get to see everyone else?” He nodded. “And you, are you coming with me?” He looked down, unable to hold her gaze.

“Not yet,” he said, the grim look on his face returning. She squeezed his hand. “Maybe someday. But not yet.”

“Alright,” Pike replied. He drew in a sharp breath, even though she was sure they no longer needed to breathe. “That’s alright, Vax. But can I stay here a while? I missed your hugs.” He laughed, and what a victory that was. It didn’t sound like it had during their adventuring days when they were playing pranks on Grog or telling dirty jokes in taverns. It was further and it rang hollow, but it was still Vax. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held as tight as he could. Her arms never quite reached all the way around his chest, but she tried her best, her head pressed into his shoulder. They sat, holding each other for a while.

They watched as another acolyte of Sarenrae wandered into the temple and saw her body lying lifeless on the floor. They watched as they shouted for others, as the others came and someone poured healing magic into her body that would never take. They watched as they wrapped her body in a shroud and took it away. As people prayed in her honor at the altar. They kept holding each other as the sun set over Vasselheim.

It was a good death, she decided. She didn’t say anything before she left. She didn’t trust her words not to be filled with anger. Instead, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She tried to imbue it with whatever of Sarenrae’s magic she had left in this form. He smiled, warm for the first time in 600 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thought and feelings. Or if you have a Vox Machina prompt you would like me to write on, I'd be ecstatic. 
> 
> Love you, Critters <3


End file.
